Merrie Melodies Volume 3
Merrie Melodies Volume 3 would be a DVD and Blu-Ray release with Merrie Melodies shorts uncut, remastered and restored with original titles. Disc One 1950 * Golden Yeggs * Hillbilly Hare * Dog Gone South * A Fractured Leghorn * Bunker Hill Bunny * Canary Row * Stooge for a Mouse * Dog Collared 1951 * Hare We Go * A Fox in a Fix * Corn Plastered * Bunny Hugged * Scent-imental Romeo * A Hound for Trouble * Early to Bet * Room and Bird * Chow Hound * French Rarebit * Leghorn Swoggled * Cheese Chasers Disc Two 1951 * Tweety's S.O.S. * Ballot Box Bunny * Sleepy Time Possum * Drip-Along Daffy * Big Top Bunny 1952 * Feed the Kitty * Foxy by Proxy * Little Beau Pepe * Kiddin' The Kitten * Little Red Rodent Hood * Beep, Beep * The Turn-Tale Wolf * Cracked Quack * Oily Hare * Going! Going! Gosh! * Rabbit Seasoning * The Egg-Cited Rooster * Tree for Two * Rabbit's Kin * Terrier Stricken Disc Three 1953 * A Mouse Divided * Duck Amuck * Upswept Hare * Fowl Weather * Muscle Tussle * Much Ado About Nutting * Hare Trimmed * Tom Tom Tomcat * Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century * Cat-Tails for Two * Zipping Along * Duck! Rabbit, Duck! * Catty Cornered * Cat's A-Weigh 1954 * Captain Hareblower * I Gopher You * Wild Wife * No Barking * Bell Hoppy * Claws for Alarm Disc Four 1954 * Muzzle Tough * The Oily American * Stop! Look! And Hasten! * Goo Goo Goliath * Quack Shot * My Little Duckaroo * Sheep Ahoy * Baby Buggy Bunny 1955 * Pizzicato Pussycat * Feather Dusted * Pests for Guests * Beanstalk Bunny * Stork Naked * Lighthouse Mouse * Hare Brush * Past Perfumance * Tweety's Circus * This Is a Life? * Jumpin' Jupiter * A Kiddie's Kitty Disc Five 1955 * Speedy Gonzales * Knight-mare Hare * Two Scent's Worth * Pappy's Puppy * One Froggy Evening 1956 * Bugs' Bonnets * The High and the Flighty * Rocket Squad * Heaven Scent * Tree Cornered Tweety * The Unexpected Pest * Napoleon Bunny-Part * Tugboat Granny * Rocket-Bye Baby * Half-Fare Hare * The Slap-Hoppy Mouse * Yankee Dood It * Wideo Wabbit * Two Crows from Tacos * To Hare Is Human Disc Six 1957 * Tweet Zoo * Ali Baba Bunny * Tweety and the Beanstalk * Bedeviled Rabbit * Boyhood Daze * Fox Terror * What's Opera, Doc? * Birds Anonymous * Ducking the Devil * Zoom and Bored * Touché and Go * Mouse-Taken Identity * Rabbit Romeo 1958 * Don't Axe Me * Hare-Less Wolf * Robin Hood Daffy * Whoa, Be-Gone! * Feather Bluster * To Itch His Own * Weasel While You Work Disc Seven 1958 * A Bird in a Bonnet * Hip Hip-Hurry! * Cat Feud 1959 * Mouse-Placed Kitten * Hare-Abian Nights * Trick or Tweet * The Mouse that Jack Built * Apes of Wrath * Backwoods Bunny * Really Scent * Tweet and Lovely * Bonanza Bunny * Wild About Hurry * Unnatural History * People Are Bunny 1960 * West of the Pesos * Wild Wild World * Person to Bunny * Hyde and Go Tweet * Crockett-Doodle-Do Disc Eight 1960 * Ready, Woolen and Able * From Hare to Heir * The Dixie Fryer * Trip for Tat * Dog Gone People * Lighter Than Hare 1961 * Zip 'N Snort * The Mouse on 57th Street * Strangled Eggs * D' Fightin' Ones * Compressed Hare * Beep Prepared * The Last Hungry Cat * Nelly's Folly 1962 * A Sheep in the Deep * Quackodile Tears * Crows' Feat * Bill of Hare * Zoom at the Top * Honey's Money Category:DVD ideas Category:Blu-Ray ideas